Centaurs -- Rival's War
Write the first paragraph of your page here. 5th EDITION DnD Racial Traits +2 Strength, -2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom (0): Blessed with the brawn of horses, they are sagacious but do not put much stock in formal learning. Monstrous Humanoid (0): Monstrous humanoids with the centaur subtype. Large Quadraped (3): Your effective size (Medium) affects weapons you can use and your actual size (Large) affects how stealthy you are. You also occupy a 10 x 10 space. Fast Speed (1): You have a base walking speed of 40 ft. You may move through difficult plains terrain at normal speed, but magically altered terrain affects you normally. Darkvision (2): You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Wardens of the Earth and Sky (4): When you are outdoors on natural land terrain, you have advantage on Perception checks and gain +1 to the DCs and attack rolls of your spells and abilities. In addition, you can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Weapon Training (1): You have proficiency with bows and spears. Mighty Leaps (1): You gain your proficiency bonus to Acrobatics checks to jump with a running start on level terrain (this stacks with existing proficiency). Wisdom of the Ages (1): You have advantage on History and Survival checks. Quadrupedal (2): Due to your anatomy (four legs and two arms), you have advantage against push and trip attempts and +10 to your base walking speed (included). You also use weapons and armor as if you are Medium. Languages (0): You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. PATHFINDER Racial Traits +2 Strength, -2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom (0): Blessed with the brawn of horses, they are sagacious but do not put much stock in formal learning. Monstrous Humanoid (0): Monstrous humanoids with the centaur subtype. Large (7): Large creatures receive the following bonuses and penalties':' o -1 size penalty to AC and attack rolls o +1 size bonus to CMB and CMD o -4 size penalty to Stealth checks o Space of 5 x 10 Fast Speed (0): Base speed of 40 ft. Low-Light Vision (1): Can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Bond to the Earth and Sky (3): +2 to Perception checks, +2 to dodge AC, and +1 to the DC of spells they cast when outdoors on natural land terrain. Fighting Style (2): Choose either Mounted Archery, Ride-By Attack, or Mounted Casting (+4 to Concentration checks while casting during vigorous motion); receive the chosen feat for free. Mighty Leaps (1): +4 racial bonus to Acrobatics to make jump checks with a running start on level terrain. Weapon Training (1): Proficiency with bows and spears. Skill Training (1): Knowledge (History) and Survival are always class skills. Quadruped (2): Four legs and two arms; +4 racial bonus to CMD against trip attempts and +10 to base speed (included). Use weapons and armor as if they were Medium. Due to their anatomy, they count as having the Mounted Combat feat but do not benefit from it (other than qualifying for other feats that require it). Flatland Adaptation (-2): When moving through difficult terrain, treat base speed as though it were 30 ft and treat movement as though it did not have four legs. Languages (0): Begin play speaking Common and Sylvan. Centaurs with high Intelligence scores can choose from seven languages appropriate to the peoples of their region. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Main Game - The Rival's War